Sunset
by CrazySymphoniaguy
Summary: What happens when the new farmer's in town, and he's gay? Romance, friendship, and emotions run high in Mineral Town! Note: This is JackxCliff, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset: Chapter 1**

**Ok, this is a YAOI fic, so if you don't approve of or condone homosexual behavior of any kind, then please leave now, because you will most certainly hate this fanfic. This is NOT meant to be just a stupid romance, although there will be some in there, but I want to bring depth to the characters of Harvest Moon, and in doing so I think people will learn to be open minded about the themes in this story. I will NOT tolerate flames or hate mail because of this story, and if you do I will simply delete it, or, if you continue to do so, I will find a way to get you banned. I don't like saying this, but it is needed to be said, because not everyone out there is as loving as I want them to be. Anyway, please enjoy this first chapter of my new story, and I would love reviews, especially CC or OMG I LOVE YOUR STORY, either is fine! Thanks for looking at my story! And I in no way own Harvest Moon or anything affiliated with it. Also there will be some swearing, so if you get offended by that and still read it, do not complain. You have been warned.**

*****************************************************************************************

Jack stood surveying the jungle of farmland before him. He sighed in exasperation as he tried to imagine it covered with a field of grazing grass and turnips. It didn't fit, but hey, he had an open mind. It could work. What couldn't work is the price tag. A seasoned bargain shopper, he knew Thomas could go much lower on the price. He just hoped his sister Claire didn't get to him first.

"WHAT??!!"

Too late.

"THAT'S A RIP-OFF!! PREPARE TO DIE!"

The lovable blonde farm girl suddenly pulled out a sickle from her rucksack. Her hair flew wildly about and she looked like a demon from the deepest pits of Hell. As usual he'd have to save the helpless villager from his witch of a sister. Oh joy.

He rushed over and snatched the sickle from her grip as she got ready to swing it at the poor Mayor. As Jack placed it in his rucksack, he explained to her exactly why, when buying a product, you don't try to maim the seller. He looked around, and noticed the absence of the Mayor Thomas. He scanned the general vicinity and noticed a bright red top hat peeking from behind the old doghouse. He went back, re-assured the Mayor that it was indeed safe to come out, and proceeded to discuss business.

"So, I see you want to sell this place for 10,000g."

"Yes Mr. Jack. It's a lovely, serene area, teaming with adorable mountain animals and delightful villagers, surely worthy of the price tag."

"Well, the roofs of the barn, chicken coop, AND stable are leaky and require repair. The paint is peeling on the house, and there isn't an indoor bathroom either, as well as a lack of a kitchen, and well, only ONE bed. The field is a mess and seems to have been used as a village garbage dump for the past five years. Oh look, some termites in the doghouse, how pleasant."

"Well, if you must have a lower price, surely you can handle 5,000g for this lovely farm."

"Need I remind you I have a sickle in my rucksack, and my sister is very high-strung and easily angered?"

"FINE! FINE! 1,000g it is! But not 1g less!"

"Now we are in business. Here is your 1,000g, and an extra thousand to keep quiet about our little scare here."

"A pleasure. The shipper will be by tomorrow to show you the ropes about selling your produce. I can give you a tour of the village if you would like as well, although I am dreadfully busy."

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on any of your business. I'm sure we can find our way about town."

The Mayor proceeded to leave, leering at the blonde farmer standing beside Jack. She returned it with a raspberry. She then pulled out a hoe, and with a mischievous glint in her eye, proceeded to strike thin air. With a gulp the Mayor ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Jack turned towards his sister.

"You scare me."

"I know. Now stop acting like such a dumbass and get to it! We need to get the field cleared so I can plant some turnips and cucumbers and make some cash!"

"I thought we agreed I would take care of the animals and you would do all of the manual labor?"

"Do you see any animals? Other than that spastic dog, we have none! SO UNTIL THAT TIME COMES WHEN WE HAVE ANIMALS, YOU WILL CLEAR THIS FIELD AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! DO YOU HERE ME DUMBASS?"

"….Yes…"

"Good, now start pulling out all of the weeds, I'll go and chop all of the branches…"

"Should I trust you with an axe?"

"No. No you shouldn't."

Jack got a horrified look on his face, as Claire just stood there with a mocking smile on her's. The day past smoothly enough, and soon it was noon and the field was weeded and de-branched.

"Claire, I'm going out to town now. Don't kill anything while I'm gone with that hammer!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya!" She then proceeded to decimate another stone with her hammer of death. Jack looked on shaking his head.

"Now promise me one thing Jack."

"What's that? And please don't tell me this has to do with food."

"You just reminded me, we need food! Get some bread from the store. But back to what I was saying. Don't tell anyone you're gay yet, okay? Not everyone in rural neighborhoods is as excepting as city people. I just don't want to see you that devastated again. When you're depressed, you don't make me food!"

Jack smiled a sad, melancholy smile. "Thanks Claire and he walked out of the farm boundaries into town.

Jack passed a grove of trees, leafy green in the springtime air. He smelled moondrop and toy flowers in the air. It seemed to be a truly peaceful and serene day. He was on an emotional high, and nothing could bring him down.

He passed an intersection, and decided to rear right, passing by a vacant lot that would make the cutest place for a cottage. He made a note of that, in case he found a hubby and could move away his adorably demonic sister. He then passed by what appeared to be a poultry farm. He looked in his wallet, and finding he still had 4,000g, decided to get a chicken. After all, it would save him a heck of a lot of weeding and pain.

He entered the farm house, feeling immediately a homey, rustic aura around the place. He saw a woman of about forty behind the counter. Her cotton-candy pink hair was somehow soothing to the eye, matching her motherly smile, and her slightly-flushed cheeks. She reminded Jack of what he thought to be the perfect mom.

"Hello dear," she said as he made his way to the counter, "You must be Jack, the new farmer down the way. My name is Lilia; I run this poultry farm with my kids, Rick and Popuri. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to buy a chicken Miss Lilia, how much are they?"

"Oh, chickens are 1,500g, and feed is 10g for a one day supply."

"That sounds very nice! I'll take one chicken, and a 50 day supply to make it even."

"Thank you very much! I'll have Rick go over to your farm to drop this off. Please stop by again! We're open from 11a.m. to 4p.m. and closed on Sundays."

"Sure Miss Lilia! I hope you have a wonderful day!"

Jack got back to the farm in high spirits. He had not only bought his first animal, but also a few bags of turnips and cucumbers for his sister. He truly felt farm life would be good for her. She loves to garden, and all of the physical labor could keep her from acting random.

"Hiiiiiii Jack," Claire shouted at the top of her lungs. Jack grinned slightly, his sister could sure be a pain, but at times she could actually be thought of as sane. He then noticed a lone figure coming out of the chicken coop. With a set of goggles on his forehead, a green apron, and dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders, he seemed to be quite the eccentric. But what surprised Jack the most was his eyes. They seemed to be filled with all essences of life. He could get lost in them forever. It was only minutes later, as this figure made his way up to Jack, that he realized that he thought he was cute. Regaining his composure, he waited for the figure to make an introduction.

"Hello, you must be Jack! I'm Rick, from the poultry farm down the way! I just delivered the chicken and feed you ordered. You better take care of her; chickens are essential, sophisticated beings."

Jack just stood there, thinking about how amazing it was that Rick could be both cute and an animal lover like himself. He snapped out of his second spell and tried to regain the use of his vocal chords.

"Hi Rick. …Thanks for the chicken, I'll be sure to keep her in the best condition…I love animals."

"Well that's just perfect! I hope to see you around town then! Make sure to let me know how your chicken's doing!"

"Will do," Jack said, waving at the departing Rick. Claire stood off to the side, and grabbed the seed bags from Jack and began planting and watering them, in already tilled formations. She just shook her head at her brother, wondering how the heck he can find a crush within a half of a day. Sometimes it surprised her how common sense eluded him. He continued to look on at the path Rick took, as Claire finished the watering and dragged him inside to give her the food.

**This is my first Yaoi fic, so I'm sorry if it's a little less than expected. I hope you guys decide to review, but just as reminder, I don't want any flames because of a pairing. You have all rights to an opinion, but bashing people for uncontrollable circumstances is immoral and I will not put up with it.**

**THANKS FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunset: Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone, I won't bore you with everything again, so thanks for the reviews and positive feedback, it makes me feel sparkly inside! :D I do not own Harvest Moon or anything affiliated with it! Thanks for reading as always!**

The next day Jack woke up bright and early to take care of his new animal friends. He changed into his usual overalls and backwards cap, watching his sister snore like a hog, and marveling at his ability to sleep through the tornado of sound she emits on a nightly basis. He grabbed a slice of bread and some rice balls for breakfast, sitting at the foot of the small table and watched the weather report. Unfortunately for Claire, it would be sunny all week. Luckily for him, however, he could let his new chicken out to graze.

For the time being he went and fed his new chicken, which he christened Essence, after Rick's eyes. He knew he shouldn't harbor any hope of this schoolgirl crush evolving into something more, but it didn't sound bad, and he didn't feel like thinking hard again for a name. He then proceeded outside, and built a small fence outside the coop with some lumber pieces Claire had cut the day before. He finished at about 8:00a.m.; just when Claire managed to shove herself out of bed to water the crops. Even armed with a watering can, she still struck fear in Jack's heart. That's what sisters do.

Jack went and got Essence and placed her in her new pen. She clucked happily and began grazing on worms in the soil. He looked at her with a smile protruding on his face. Claire looked over at her brother and his eerie enjoyment with the chicken.

"Jack…Does this have anything to do with Rick?"

"Um…" his eyes shifted back and forth, like a pendulum on a grandfather clock, "…No?"

"Dumbass," Claire said in a huff, shaking her head yet again. Jack could be very stupid sometimes. He was a lot more like her than he let on.

He suddenly looked away, and, feeling a certain rush of nature, decided to check out the mountain, and then meet the rest of the townspeople. He left Claire with instructions to feed the dog and to go to the Yodel Ranch, and meet the owner so he could learn more about cows and sheep. He left her as she was swearing at him in every possible language, and others entirely made up, because he had YET to get her a homemade meal, and was sticking her with HIS work. Too bad, so sad, Jack really didn't care at this point, for the world around him seemed to be calling his name as a siren calls her victims to their inevitable deaths.

He went down the rugged mountain path nearing the hot-spring, and met and conversed with Gotz, the woodcutter of the area. He made sure to get to know him better; he wouldn't want a house repair to go "horribly wrong". He went up to the hot-spring, amazed that it was the only bath of any kind in town. He made a mental note to tell Claire about it, she would most likely get unimaginably dirty within the next several hours. He turned and faced the waterfall, the sun seeming to reflect a million shards of rainbow onto the spring below. He gazed in awe at the natural beauty, and for a second, he though he saw the silhouette of a woman peeking out from behind the falling water. But as soon as it came, it vanished.

He heard a pair of footsteps echoing up the mountain path to the spring. He went over to the end of the path and was met by two very distinct faces. One held her hair in a long, flowing braid of ember red, with sparkling blue eyes with a playful, mocking hue to them. The other held a mane of cotton candy pink hair and a cherub like face, innocence and purity written all over it. He assumed this was Miss Lilia's daughter. And Rick's sister.

"Hello," he said in his usual polite tone, "My name's Jack, I just moved here with my sister Claire to run the farm over yonder."

The red-head spoke up first, "Hi, I'm Ann, my father runs the inn in town, and this is my best friend Popuri!"

"Hi Jack. My mother runs the poultry farm with my brother Rick and me. Thanks for buying the chicken, we haven't had costumers in the longest time," and at this she smiled sweetly.

"So, do you guys come up here every morning?"

This time Popuri managed to get the first answer. "Why yes Jack, except when it rains or snows of course. We come up here to gossip and enjoy the view. I love seeing all of the cute little bunnies and squirrels! It's also said if you visit the spring often enough, the Harvest Goddess will appear before you."

"That sounds lovely. I have to go into town to meet the rest of the residents; I hope they are all as pleasant as you!"

"Good-bye Jack," they chorused in unison.

Jack proceeded to meet everyone in town. He met with the innkeeper, the winery owners, the blacksmith and Gray, the owner of the library, and everyone else in town, save for the priest that is. Jack was standing outside the parish, fidgeting with his cap, trying to make up the decision whether or not to go in. Churches weren't exactly friendly to him back in the city, but he still managed the benefit of the doubt and went inside.

The walls of the church, like most, were made of a type of stone, frequented only by the occasional stained glass window of one holy figure or another. He walked past the pews to the front podium, where the Pastor seemed to be deep in thought, probably writing a sermon of sorts. He looked up at Jack, pen in hand, and a smile across his fate.

"Ah, you must be Jack. I'm Pastor Carter. I trust your view of the town is pleasant?"

"Yes Pastor, everyone is very neighborly here."

"Yes, yes. Now Jack, I have something I would like to speak to you about in Confessional if you wouldn't mind."

Jack started breaking out in a nervous sweat. Did Carter already know his secret? Or was it something more, perhaps…worse. The best thing to do, he decided, was to follow Carter and except whatever fate dealt him.

"Now Jack," he started, "While you are but a newcomer in town, there is someone other than you and your sister that has just arrived. His name is Cliff, and he is sitting in the front-most pew to my right. You must understand, he is a very shy person, and I believe that you would do well to perhaps befriend him. He has gone through many trial and tribulation to be here, and needs a companion of sorts."

"Pastor, I'm very flattered, and to show how much this flattery extends, I will go and meet him at present."

Jack stepped out of the Confessional booth and looked at the front-most pew to his right, and saw a light brown/blonde ponytailed head bent in what appeared to be prayer. He walked up to him and sat down beside him on the pew, mere inches apart. Cliff looked up, a troubled, or perhaps shy look across his face.

"Hello, my name is Jack. I just moved here a couple of days ago on the nearby farm."

"…Hello Jack. Um…my name's Cliff."

Well, he surely isn't the most outgoing person I've ever met, Jack thought. But, his face is very cute, and the shyness on him is much more endearing than in others. Jack could hardly believe how he hid it within the confines of this house of celibacy and holiness.

"Cliff," Jack started, "If you ever want company, or would like to chat, come over to the farm. My sister and I live there, and I'm sure it's hard living on your own at the inn, so it would really be no trouble at all if you ever wanted to come around."

Cliff looked surprised at the forward statement, and truthfully, Jack was just as surprised, if not more so, as Cliff. For whatever purpose, he supposed Cliff would make a fine companion for chats and village gossip, and heaven knows he needed someone other than Claire to talk to.

"…Thank you Jack….I'll take you up on that."

Cliff smiled, his teeth a nice clean white. Jack smiled to, although he didn't quite know why. He said his good-byes to both Carter and Cliff and left on his way home. Perhaps it was the way Cliff looked at him, or perhaps it was something else, but he feared that there were perhaps not one but two choices he could make in Mineral Town. Normally, this would be entirely the best possible thing for him, yet, he felt it would be much more trouble than it was worth.

He arrived home with a puzzled look on his face. Claire met him at the gate, hair wet. Apparently, she had gone foraging for herbs to sell at the clinic when she discovered the hot spring.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I've been meeting the locals, why?"

"Someone's here to see you, he's been here for like an hour, and I can't get rid of him!"

Jack looked over Claire's shoulder and noticed Rick standing in front of the house. He immediately walked over and asked his purpose for coming.

"I don't really know," he said honestly, "When we met yesterday, I felt like we could be good friends, and I was done with my chores at the farm, so I decided to come over!"

Jack looked at Rick's anxious face. He couldn't say no to it. Not one bit. He and Rick chatted for several hours until about 9:00p.m. when Rick had to be back to the poultry farm.

"Well Jack," Rick stated, "This was really fun. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I'd like that Rick, I'd like it a lot."

With that, they said their good-byes and Rick departed with a smile creeping up both his and Jack's faces. Jack closed the door and collapsed onto his new twin bed, his sister already snoring on the other. Even after he changed into his boxers and shut off the lights, he couldn't sleep a wink. He was too busy thinking of the chicken farmer, and the church boy. More than thinking, however, kept him up. What really kept him awake was the simple question, "Why do I like them both?"

**Tell me what you think. I love all criticism, except mean criticism. I give you all cyber cookies for being so sweet and reading my fanfic!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunset: Chapter 3**

**You know what this is for: Disclaimers, Warnings, you've heard it all. Thanks for reading as always, and REVIEW at the end, because REVIEWS make me happy. =) Anyway, I don't own Harvest Moon or anything affiliated with it. **

It was the 7th of Spring, the day before the Festival of the Harvest Goddess. Jack awoke to the soothing sound of his sister snoring like a banshee. Well, soothing to him anyway. Their dog Toko slept outside the chicken pen again so he wouldn't have to listen to it. Jack didn't mind too much though, it helped to keep the wild dogs away from Essence, and his newborn chicken Redemption. He got the idea from Cliff and his church doings. He was starting to wish he would take him up on his offer. Jack pulled on his clothes, thinking about Cliff and his lack of showing around the farm, and did his chores.

After he cuddled both of his chickens and Toko, he decided to go to the Goddess Spring and visit Ann and Popuri. As he moved up the mountain path, the sparrows and song-birds singing in the background, he could hear the waterfall and the sounds of boisterous laughter coming from his destination. He waved to Popuri and Ann as their figures became visible to him. They waved back in big, sweeping motions, and they soon started motioning for him to join them wading in the Spring's cool waters.

"Hey Ann, hey Popuri," he said with much enjoyment in his voice. He was much less formal now that he felt comfortable around the girls. They were already inseparable, gossiping and laughing together each available morning.

"Hey Jack," they screamed in unison, followed by gales of laughter.

"Oh…The water is so cool today," Jack said as he took off his already worn leather farm boots and placed both of his feet into the Spring's crystal waters. The small fish living their nibbled on his toes slightly, giving him a giddy, ticklish feeling, this caused him to grin at them.

"Jack," Ann began, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Um…It's the Goddess Festival, correct? Isn't it the day you guys dress up and do a dance for the village?"

"Yeah," Popuri continued, "But you left out one thing."

"What's that?"

"DATES," Popuri and Ann shouted together, excitement clearly shown on their blushed faces.

"So…who are you two going with?"

"Well, Rick's escorting me since my boyfriend Kai is out of town," Popuri said.

"And my dad wanted to escort me again," Ann said, "He misses going with my mother…I'd hate for him to go and be depressed…," Ann let out a sigh. Popuri hugged her, knowing how hard it was for her to talk about things, let alone something as serious as her mother's death.

"So Jack," she said, regaining her composure, "Who are you going to ask?"

"Well…um…"

"Now Jack," Popuri started, "We both know you're gay. Yes, I know. The way you look at Rick makes it a little obvious. Now don't be embarrassed, no one in Mineral Town is stupid enough to not except you."

"Wow Popuri," Ann started, "That was very mature of you."

"Thanks, both of you. Not many people can accept that in a person," and at this, Jack made it very sappy and got tears in his eyes. After a most necessary group hug, Popuri and Ann proceeded to grill Jack until he would reveal his crush.

"Well…I'd like to ask Cliff, since Rick is taking you Popuri," Jack finally revealed. At this, both of the girls squealed.

"Oh Jack," Ann said, "I know this must be awkward, after all I did try to date Cliff earlier. By the way, I'm sorry you had to listen to my fruitless attempt at getting a date." At this, Ann blushed. "But I think you'd make such a cute couple!"

"Do you think I should ask him? I mean, if I do, I'm pretty much telling Mineral Town I'm gay…"

"Don't worry about it," Popuri said, "Manna's been spreading something to that effect since you got here. Having a town gossip has its perks you know."

"Okay…wish me luck."

"Good luck Jack," they both squealed, hopping up and down in pure excitement. Jack left down the path once again, happy that he could have such wonderful companions.

It wasn't until about noon that Jack managed to make it to the church. It no longer seemed a daunting villain lurking in the shadows, but a life preserver of sorts, and it seemed to have an aura of peace surrounding it, and even the cemetery adjacent to it.

As per usual, Cliff was in the front-most pew to Carter's left. Carter was busy chatting with Popuri about God, as she was not so much religious, as she was curious. Seeing that he had Cliff all to himself, Jack once again plopped down on the pew, right next to Cliff.

Hearing the noise of Jack's footsteps on the cobblestone floor, and the sound of his body hitting the pew, Cliff looked over at Jack. Seeing he had an attentive audience, Jack began speaking, a cardinal crimson blush slowly creeping across his face.

"Um…Cliff…I have something to ask you," he began.

"…Uh, what?"

"Would you…" he began to lose his composure, his mind began to fog. He was about to panic, but in an effort to finish his task without looking like an utter fool, he quickly muttered, "Would you accompany me to the Goddess Festival tomorrow?"

Cliff, to say the least, was very surprised. But, it was not in a negative connotation, much to Jack's good fortune. Cliff was merely surprised that Jack was so open about being gay. He himself only admitted it to Carter, who, under the oath of Confessional, couldn't repeat it to anyone anyway. But, as Cliff looked into Jack's eyes, he felt something. Not love, for love at first sight only exists in fairy tales and soap operas. What he did feel, however, was something perhaps almost as magnanimous in meaning. He felt a spark, and while not the burning pyre of passion people who are deeply in love feel, it was a start, and to Cliff, that was just enough to reason to venture into this unknown territory.

"Jack…that sounds nice. I'll drop by the farm around 9:00 a.m. tomorrow to pick you up…if that's alright with you."

Jack was taken aback by Cliff's answer. He usually didn't speak that much to anyone, even to Pastor Carter, but he was still very much overjoyed at the statement.

"It's very alright with me."

Jack turned to leave, but before he was out the main doorway, he turned back. "I'm looking forward to it Cliff," he said, and then he left to go help his sister Claire, because with her luck, she did something with something sharp that was not good.

Cliff just sat at his pew, meditating in thought. A miniscule smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. The spark was growing fast in him, and he could only hope it existed in Jack as well.

It was the day of the Festival, and Jack fed the animals, and then went to get pampered up for his date. Claire scoffed at him as she changed into her Goddess robe and tiara. Jack felt on top of the world, surpassing perhaps even the rawest in human happiness. He decided to ditch his hat and overalls for a more casual look, consisting of denim jeans of a dark color, and a light yellow polo shirt with a small horse on the upper left pocket area. A knock at the door caused him to proceed, finish gelling his hair, and open it.

Jack was gaping at Cliff. No questions. He too had decided to ditch his regular wardrobe for something a little more appropriate. He was also wearing a pair of denim jeans, but they were of a much lighter palate than Jack's. He wore a dark black shirt, with a white/silver vest, much dressier than his usual light brown. He was also gaping a Jack. They stood for several minutes in silence, taking in the raw attraction between each other for several minutes.

Claire came up behind Jack. "Jack, I love you, but stop acting like a dumbass and go to the Festival already."

"Okay…" he said, still in a daze, "Remember to show up."

"I will, now go and have fun. And I promise not to set fire to this costume until the dance is over. Now get going before I get out the hoe."

Jack, fearing for his and his date's lives, decided to leave, and he and Cliff walked to the Festival, hand in hand, staring into the depths of each other's eyes.

The festival was a lively and exciting affair. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the light pink hues complimented the purple of the Goddess robes worn by the village girls. After they did their dance, a basic Celtic like affair, Lilia set up a stand selling perfume she made from flowers growing near her home. Won, the merchant, was also there, selling pink cat flower seeds.

After this portion of the festival began, they started allowing the couples to dance together. Nurse Elli and Doctor Trent danced together, much to the delight and surprise of the villagers, as well as Mary and Gray. Cliff and Jack, however, were sitting on a bench together, reveling in each other's company.

Jack, feeling he and Cliff were destined to do something at this Festival, decided to dance. He rose from the bench in a most elegant fashion, and placed his open palm in front of Cliff. Taking the most obvious hint, took said palm, and they danced together.

While they lacked flowing robes or the natural feminine grace, they seemed to have a beauty all their own as the glided across the cobblestones of Rose Square. The Mineral Towner's were not all that surprised, and all of them were more in awe of their ability to dance in such a compelling manner. They held each other in their arms, gazing into each other's eyes. They felt truly isolated, just the two of them. The spark, now housed deep inside of each of them, ignited into a small flame.

Eventually, the music and the dance came to an end, as most good things do in time. They were applauded grandly by the on looking townspeople for their marvelous dance, and Cliff escorted Jack to his home, just as the stars began to peek out, and the sun began to set in the distance. Jack and Cliff waited at the door of Jack's humble cottage, and they continued to be in the stupor of blooming love and affection. Cliff, seeing that he needed to get back to the inn before closing, left with a promise for a second date, and a kiss which he planted lightly on Jack's lips.

Jack went back to bed, Claire collapsed already on the bed from the drinking contest she had with Karen. He got into his boxers as per usual, closed his eyes, and could only think of one thing. Cliff.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunset: Chapter 4**

**Sorry if last chapter was a little odd, I wrote it last night in about two hours, and finished it at midnight. Anyway, I do not own Harvest Moon or anything affiliated with it. And by the way, thanks for reading!**

Jack awoke the next morning with an unmistakable feeling of ecstasy of the highest order within his person. Even his sister's hangover and repeated mutterings of dumbass couldn't bring him down from this high. He never imagined that he could feel this way in such a short space of time. But, as with all highs, it eventually dispersed so he could continue on to other, more practical ventures.

He did his chores like he did every day, and went up to gossip with Ann and Popuri about his date. As they saw most of it, along with about half of Mineral Town's populace, the meeting consisted mostly of girlish giggles and imagining Jack and Cliff living together. All in all, Jack's morning was quite average.

After it was about 11:00a.m., Jack made way and decided to stop in to the library. He had always loved books quite a lot, and feeling an urge to analyze the written word, decided to pop in for a brief moment. He knew it would be empty, for Gray would still be at work at the blacksmith's.

The library was quite an oddity as far as village architecture went. It was a tower like building, a little higher than the home adjacent to it. It had a domed roof, made of a stained glass. From outside, he couldn't manage to see the picture it made, but was sure it was something very predictable; libraries aren't meant to be unusual as far as stained glass aesthetics went. There were, however, flowers blooming outside. Moondrops. They seemed content in their positions, therefore Jack felt much more content with going into the library for the second time that season.

When he opened the door, there was a musty paper smell, accustomed to old books and parchments. This smell made Jack remember things otherwise left within the confines of his memory. The study in his father's grand manor house. The library on the corner near his mother's apartment. His childhood bedrooms, filled with volumes of novels, from the gentle Charlotte's Web to Heidi. Jack felt almost calm in the library in Mineral Town, and feared if he continued to bask in memories past, he'd never leave.

Mary was behind the desk, watching Jack with a curios eye. No one but her Gray ever came into the library with that look, and even so no one came in with one of that intensity and ferocity. Perhaps he would be an ally to her one day, but for now, she concluded she must be indifferent.

"Good day," she began, "May I inquire as to what you are looking for?"

"Um…how about Anna Karenina, Les Miserebles, and Gone With the Wind."

"Just a second, I have the older volumes in the back room."

With that, Mary left to a room in the corner of the second level. As she was busy finding the volumes, she couldn't help but contemplate why a farmer such as Jack would have time to read novels such as this. With her knowledge, she was able to deduce that Claire did most of the work on the farm, and she was most correct. But if he had any motives, she was unsure. Feeling that she could trust him, as compared to other townspeople, like Popuri or Karen, she decided to be a bit more open with him. Maybe.

"Here you are Jack," she said, returning with a stack of three very massive volumes. She hoped he could carry them, or else they would fall and get damaged, and the library had almost no funds to buy new copies.

"Why thank you Mary, I'll have them back within the month. I hope you have a wonderful day."

With that, Jack left the library, and a bewildered Mary, and decided to go to the clinic, so he could get some first aid supplies for Claire's accidents. The clinic was a modest building to say the least. White stucco on the outside, it had a simple sign out on the lawn saying "Clinic" and above the door "Doctor Trent, M.D." Jack went in the building feeling like any other person going into a hospital. He walked in, however, only to stop dead in his tracks. What he met with was Doctor Trent and Elli, sharing what is thought to be considered a touching moment.

"Elli, you would make a wonderful mother!"

"Why thank you Doctor…" at this she blushed, accentuating her chibi like features.

"But, you must understand, I DO need you here in the Clinic."

"Doctor," Elli was now entirely shocked, normally the Doctor wouldn't be so blunt about something such as this.

"But, I do need your help to keep this place up and running…"

"Never mind Doctor…"

Jack, feeling this was the absolute, most definitely wrong time to ask for some first aid supplies, and left Elli and Doctor Trent to their romantic troubles. He decided to visit the Poultry Farm, and see Rick. Cliff being in his life now seemed like it had no effect on the chicken farmer. Every day he seemed to get more smitten with Jack. Jack was regretting now more than ever that stupid crush he seemed to get on Rick mere days before. He enjoyed his company much so, just not in any romantic sense whatsoever.

Rick greeted him outside the entrance, his face lighting up to see his new companion. As Jack went up to Rick, he saw that there was something in his hands. Without saying a word, Rick lifted it up to Jack. All Jack could do was gasp in pure shock. It was a golden egg, a rarity in the small confines of Mineral Town.

"Jack," Rick began, "I know I've only known you for a couple of days, but I REALLY like you, and I wanted to give you this, my best chicken just laid it today."

"Oh Rick…This is so sweet of you, but…I only like you as a friend Rick…I hope you understand that…"

Rick's eyes got misty, and a steady stream of salty tears began to flow. He tried to choke them back, but Rick was all too much of an emotional person for that to work. Jack's heart nearly broke in two seeing such a fine person break down with such pure, raw emotion in front of him. But there was no turning back. And he knew that it would be the best thing to do for Rick. He had to leave and give him his space, because knowing Rick, he'd resent him all the more for watching him at a time of such pure weakness.

With a goal in site, Jack went to the church to see Cliff. He was greeted with a smile and a motion to sit next to him. Cliff saw a worry not normally present in Jack's eyes. He knew Jack wasn't one to worry over much; he was a very casual person once you got under his unusual polite exterior.

"Jack…What happened?'

"Oh Cliff…" Jack started to cry softly, the tears hitting the wooden pew with what seemed to be deafening thuds and booms, "Rick just tried to…and I…and he…it was too much!"

"Jack…" Cliff's face was in a state of worry over this farmer slowly stealing his heart. He took him in his arms, ever so gently, and let him cry. He knew it was hard for him, for Rick went over to the farm nearly every night from what Jack said just to talk. Jack had gotten so attached to Rick, and now that friendship was nearly in a state of desolation and ruin. Eventually, Jack's crying did stop, as he was never one to stay depressed among people whose company he cared for.

"Now Jack, I know you and Rick had a friendship going, and I swear I am not offended at all that he liked you, but you and I both know that if you lead him on, he and I would both have been devastated at the end. You're going to have to patch things up eventually, from what Carter says, Rick isn't one to forgive and forget, but all in all he is a very sensible person."

"…Cliff, thanks for being here for me…We've only been on one date, but I feel like we've done so for ever so much longer. I promise I'll try to keep my chin up with this."

"…Okay. I'll stop by later tonight in case you need me to be there…"

"Thank you Cliff," Jack said, turning to leave, "Thank you for everything."

Needless to say, Jack arrived home a little calmer, only to find that Claire had managed to hit herself with the hammer thrice on the head, and administered first aid by drowning the area in cold river water. It seemed to null the pain, and she stopped swearing because of this.

Perhaps, Cliff won't show up. I can't blame him if he wouldn't. Jack thought to himself. But just as he felt his doubts were going to become truths, Cliff appeared at the farm gate. Claire decided to go inside; even she knew her brother needed time with Cliff alone. It was about 8:00p.m. By this time, so he decided to sit with Cliff under the apple tree, holding each other and gazing at the stars.

For an hour they just sat their together, gazing at the never ending wonder of the universe. A shooting star passed by, and both in turn made a silent wish within the depths of their hearts. Jack's was for Cliff to stay with him like this forever. And Cliff's was the same. The warmth of their bodies defied the use of any blanket or any bandage. They fit together like two pieces in some grand puzzle in which they may never know the result of. It may never be known what each was thinking, for in the span of this most mystical hour in which they spent together, neither of them spoke but one word to each other. At the stroke of 9:00p.m, Cliff slowly stood to depart for the inn. Jack stood as well. They shared a kiss more delicate and beautiful than the most exotic and crimson of roses. They both muttered in their most silent of voices the word "Goodbye," yet it seemed louder than either of them could comprehend. Cliff left at the farm gate, and looked back at Jack entering his farm cottage. The flame seemed to expand once again for both of them as the night slowly waned and they entered their beds.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!!! You get a cyber cookie if you do!! =D Thankies for reading as always!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Oh my, I'd like to thank all my readers, you guys rock, for making this story popular. Hopefully this will lead to more romance fics with better quality, because I admit, it isn't that great. I'd especially like to thank HomosexualGuitar for being my new found friend and yaoi fanboy!!! =3 Read the story now please!**

*****************************************************************************************

Rick crouched in a dark corner behind Jack's chicken coop, watching the scene unfold, as the scent of chicken poop and corn made its way up his sinuses. It comforted him, but only for a bit. He watched Jack with hungry eyes, waiting for the moment to strike. The moon was high, and Jack and Cliff slowly drifted off to sleep. Now was the time, Rick thought. Like an assassin, he moved stealthily up to Jack, hoisted him up, and hobbled off to the mountain. Jack was a notoriously heavy sleeper.

*************************************************************************************

Cliff's eyes slowly drifted open to the sounds of chicken cries and work boots tramping along the dew covered earth. He slowly looked up, his eyes fluttering, to Claire a mere two feet away with hay on her overalls and a struggling chicken in her arms. It, seeing her distraction, pecked her square on the jaw and ran away in a sudden flash, fearing for its life. She looked at it in such a way that would make a person faint on the spot, and quickly turned her attention back to Cliff.

"This is probably a stupid question – But where is my brother? And for that matter, why are you sleeping under the beehive?"

Cliff turned his gaze directly above him and saw several bees flying in and out of their oval shaped hive. One fluttered directly in front of his nose, its steady buzz sending vibrations throughout his entire face. He slowly inched away towards Claire.

"Um…I just woke up…I don't know where he could be…Don't hit me…"

"Oh silly, I'm not going to hit you. Yet. Now help me find him or I swear you will rue the day you came out of the closet."

Cliff and Claire began a man hunt around Mineral Town, searching everywhere from the beach, the Harvest Sprite's humble abode behind the church, and finally came to the mountain. They walked down the mountain path, passing the Hot Springs and the Goddess Pond, the trees giving off a shining glow from their green leaves. Claire seemed oddly hypnotized by the mountain's calm serenity, but Cliff seemed to be walking on a bed of fiery coals, his head darting back and forth like a mouse evading a deadly cat, searching for his beloved. It was not long before the path widened to a large oak tree shading the shore of a small lake. Cliff could barely make out a small island in the center, housing the town's gem mine. A shadow in what appeared to be blue denim overalls and inventor's goggles passed across the entrance before darting inside. One word popped into Cliff's head. Rick. The hunt was on.

*************************************************************************************

There was a steady throb at his temple. Throb. Throb. It was steady. Like a pulse. Jack's eyes cracked open, darkness surrounding him. His hand, aching and numb, moved towards his temple, feeling the giant goose egg that had appeared. He brought his hand to his eyes, but could barely tell where the fingers began, let alone if any blood was on it. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. A slightly metallic smell, it nearly made him faint. There is blood, he concluded. A lot of blood. A series of footsteps echoed across the walls, nearly deafening his heightened senses. A face appeared in front of him, the features distorted in the darkness. He could make out a blunt object attached to his forehead that looked like goggles. It was Rick.

"Jack," said Rick, his voice a hoarse whisper, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me Jack. But that silly Cliff just kept getting in the way. Now, we can be together, and Cliff can never take you away from me."

"Oh Rick," Jack said, tears coming to his eyes, the terror of the situation finally sinking in, "What the hell did you do to me!?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. You'll just be feeling a bit…distorted, that's all," Rick said with a small chuckle, at what Jack imagined was a smirk. He ran his hand up Jack's cheek, sending goose bumps across his neck and face. Jack struggled to stand. A slicing pain shot up his legs; they had been asleep for hours. The blood flow nearly shocked him it was so strong. His right arm was limp at his side, the numbness so odd to Jack. His left however, scratched and bleeding, seemed to work fine.

"Jack…don't try running away…it's for the best."

"Rick, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this." Jack struck out with his left fist, punching Rick square on the nose. He heard a small snap as the cartilage in Rick's nose gave way, and smelled even more of a metallic scent as blood began gushing out Rick's nose in the darkness. He didn't know where he was going, but began running as quickly as possible, his footsteps pattering back in echoes again. When his feet hit the blunt stone and dirt floor he knew exactly where Rick had taken him, the town's fabled gem mine. He must have swum across, Jack thought, he's actually pretty tough. A small strip of light appeared ahead of him, and soon expanded until Jack could see the deep navy blue waters of Mineral Lake. A mat of brown hair was swimming ferociously towards the mine's entrance. It's Cliff, Jack thought.

Cliff dragged his body onto the island, soon standing directly in front of Jack dripping wet. He took one look at the gash in his forehead and moved a foot towards the entrance, a blazing inferno in his normally docile brown eyes. Jack grabbed him with his good arm.

"Cliff, let him go for now. He's not acting…normal. We have to get to town and find Lillia and Harris, they can help us! And I swear if you go back and beat him more then you will no longer be welcome at my farm! Understood?"

Silent, Cliff wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You really know how to worry me don't you," was all he had to say. Jack returned the favor, and Cliff hoisted him on his back and swam laboriously back to shore. Claire was waiting for the two, chewing on a moondrop flower. She wordlessly helped them up, and together they rushed to town in a frenzy of movement and emotion.

*************************************************************************************

Rick's nose had finally stopped bleeding for the most part, after he stuffed two balls of cave moss up his nostrils. His head felt light and airy, but he couldn't hold back now. Jack was almost lost to him forever. His Jack, soon gone, never to return to him. He couldn't believe it. This thought filled his head, taking all sense and throwing it out the backdoor. The rage he had grew into some unimaginable beast, until no trace of Rick could be found behind the deadly emotion. Rick made his way out of the mine with lightning like speed, just as the trio was running down the mountain path.

*************************************************************************************

Jack's ears suddenly perked up, like when a dog hears the high pitch of a whistle. There was a strange sound coming from behind the group, very faint. It sounded like splashing. He suppressed a shudder, and moved even faster, pulling Cliff and Claire even closer to him. This was the first time he truly understood the meaning of being frightened and hurt at the same time.

*************************************************************************************

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I know it's a new direction for the characters and the story, and I know it's really different from the first four chapters, but I wanted to get the plot going somewhere. And sorry to all of the Rick fans out there, but this chapter has him in a really nasty image. Don't worry; he'll be much better later on. I pity Jack. Anyway, review and get a cyber cookie!! Do it!! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunset: Chapter 6**

**Hey wonderful readers, this is the final chapter for Sunset, thus making it the first fic I actually finished! Yay! I want to thank you all who have followed this, and those who will read this long after it's done. You are the people who give me the inspiration to finish my writing, and to get better at it. When you read this, I hope you decide to stick with me as I write more about this world and others. Happy reading! **

***

Jack, Cliff, and Claire were running low on time, Rick crazed and hyperactive behind them, wielding what appeared to be a large pointy cherry tree branch. Turning his head, Cliff thought he could he could see a squirrel hanging from the base, clutching a nut against its furry chest. Passing by Yodel Farm, the complacent sheep and cows staring at them, as if their rushing was just another human thing that didn't make any sense whatsoever, Jack couldn't help looking over at Cliff. Seeing the sweat cascade down his body, the look of total and complete determination in his eyes, his heart beat even faster, reaching impossible speeds for a mere human. Not that love was something in the mere realm of possibility.

They ran past the cobblestone spread of Rose Square, the whitewashed church and desolate graveyard, never once resting until they reached the Mayor's house. Politeness not even an option, they rushed right in, nearly running over Harris, who was just getting ready to make his rounds for the day. In a mad jumble of words and sounds they tried to explain everything to him.

"I was just sitting there and he came up and….."

"Found him trying to hoard him like a son of…."

"Biggest freaking sex freak since…"

"I was afraid I wasn't going to make it…"

"STOP"

Harris, brushing himself off, calmed them down and managed to get a summary of the events from Claire, the only one who wasn't near emotional breakdown because of Jacks kidnapping-maybe-almost-rape event. Holding Jack tightly in his arms, Cliff gave Harris such a look he could only agree that Rick had to be stopped.

A pounding of epic proportions could be heard at the door, before a sudden THWACK, the door crashing to the floor, its hinges flapping like ducks trying to escape hunters. Rick stood there, hair fraying every possible way and a few questionable ones, eyes having mini seizures, he looked like a madman. Harris slowly approached him, voice taking on a calming quality.

"Now Rick, try and be rational. You don't really want to hurt anyone."

Rick's eyes moved over towards Cliff, who was clutching Jack even tighter. Whatever thread that managed to keep him tied to reality broke, and he grabbed a small lamp from a side table and moved in on the two beaux. Without giving it a second thought, Claire grabbed her hammer out of her endless rucksack and smacked him over the head with it. Repeatedly. Falling to the floor with a very ungraceful THUMP, Harris poked him with his nightstick to make sure he wasn't conscious. Eventually satisfied, he grabbed his pair of handcuffs, shiny and never once used, and bound Rick to his fate for would what they hoped be a long time.

***

Sitting in front of the Inn's fireplace on a plush loveseat, glasses of wine in their hands, Jack and Cliff cuddled. Claire was behind them sitting at the bar, retelling their story for the third time that day (the second was to Dr. Trent and Eli, who had to patch up a few wounds on both parties), and waving her mug of beer around at the exciting parts. Watching his sister with embarrassment and a tint of pride as well, Jack turned towards Cliff and gave him a soft, tender kiss. The warmth of their bodies together beat out the heat of the fire, and they only had eyes for each other.

"Jack," Cliff said, putting his head gently on Jack's, inhaling the scent of his orange shampoo and Jack-ness, "This experience today was just so random and crazy…but it helped me realize something."

Jack looked up at his boyfriend. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again."

"Well, as long as no one else around her goes insane, everything should be fine."

Cliff shifted, moving down to the floor, kneeling, facing Jack. A scrap of blue peeked out of his pants pocket. Gently extracting it, he held it in his palm like he would the most delicate of roses.

"Jack, I love you more than anything. I want to be with you forever, overcome every obstacle with you at my side. Jack, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes. Granted, it was corny and overdone and probably the cheesiest thing ever, but it was HIS cheesy moment, HIS corny proposal, and it was everything he had ever dreamed of. Going down to kneel with his love, he said with complete honesty. "Yes, a million times yes!" Sharing a passionate, blush forming kiss; they heard the rest of the Inn burst in applause as they rose. Mineral Town had always wanted to say they had a fashionable gay couple, and the announced marriage only made them happier. Carter, who was in the crowd, came up to the two young lovers and began talking wedding plans with them.

Standing there, awestruck and a tad bit sentimental, was Claire. In her slight drunken haze she felt a hand slip around her waist. Surprisingly, it was Harris. Popping another swig of Pine Mountain Beer in her mouth, she turned towards him and planted a kiss square on his lips. She needed a place to go for the night anyway. She had a feeling that the young couple needed privacy.

***

Fall had just begun, and the townspeople crowded into the church, Mary's organ playing drifting along the autumn breeze. Cliff stood at the altar in his coal black tuxedo, a white lily corsage pinned to his breast. Shifting balance from one foot to the other, he kept glancing back to the front of the aisle. May came out clad in a frilly, yet simple, pink dress, tossing rose petals, followed by Jack and Claire. He was wearing a tuxedo just like Cliff's, except eggshell white. One arm was around Claire, who was giving him away; the other clutched a bouquet of black roses. After what seemed like a short lifetime, they met at the altar and went through the ceremony, all the while staring into the depths of each other's eyes. Sealing it with a kiss, momentarily stopping the flow of time itself, they left the church, and headed to the port, where they would catch the next ferry and spend a real honeymoon away from what had become a real home for the both of them. Waving good-bye as the ship left port, they shared yet another kiss, this one as passionate as the last was pure, and headed off into the world as two halves of a whole.

***

**Well, how was it? I know it wasn't the most surprising ending, or a great ending period, but I felt, for now, that this is where the characters want to be. Maybe, just maybe, coming back from their honeymoon will tie up some loose ends, and hopefully cause a few new ones. **** But that is to be determined by you, the readers. So tell me if you want a sequel! Until then, take a look at Faith in Forever, which I need to start working on now that this project is over. Like it or Hate it, review please! And again, I want to thank you all for making this accomplishment become a reality. *Hugs* to you all! CSG**


End file.
